Pretend
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: PRETEND that Kankri is an award winning writer. PRETEND that Porrim is his biggest fan. PRETEND Kanaya feels left out. PRETEND Karkat feels like he can't live up to his brother, Kankri. PRETEND everything is right the world. Can you even pretend it's okay?


A black haired famous person sits in his velvet seat while he awaits a girl. His name is Kankri Vantas. He is really talkative, and he's really polite towards everyone; no matter if they're a stranger or not. He smiles as he takes up his time with writing on his latest novel, _**There's more to **__**it than being famous**_. Half an hour passes before the elevator to his penthouse beeps, signalling the presence of a girl who personally asked to come to his penthouse and present ideas for his novel series. He looks up and smiles.

"G99d m9rning, P9rrim." He stands up, lifting his right hand to her. "H9w d9 y9u fare t9day?"

The afore-mentioned girl takes his hand and smiles back slightly as she nods her head. "I'm do+ing quite well to+day, Mr. Vantas." He takes his hand back, waving it slightly in front of his face.

"Call me Kankri, P9rrim. Have a seat." Porrim takes a seat in front of his desk and Kankri leans back in his velvet chair, melding his fingers together in his lap. "What ideas shall y9u present, I w9nder. May y9u present them?" She giggles, somehow causing him to blush slightly.

"They all said yo+u were quite hilaro+us. No+w, I kno+w it's true." Porrim then hands Kankri some papers labeled, _'The Person in the Shadows, Karkat Vantas'_Kankri lets his ruffled hair fall into his face as he whispers barely audible to her. "P9rrim, did y9u make this f9r Karkat, my y9unger 6r9ther?" She smiles softly, keeping her attitude the way he liked it as she answered,

"No+. It's fo+r yo+u and Karkat's struggle in getting alo+ng." She turns, walking towards the door. As she reaches for the handle, her eyes flash to the sides of her eye sockets, barely making contact with the astonished writer. "Just read it, o+kay? I think yo+u'll like it, Kankri." Then, she exits.

After a moment passes, he pushes his hair away from his face and looks down at the paper, smiling softly. He reads a few lines and is completely astonished.

_'The struggle between Kankri and Karkat Vantas are unknown to the world because they refuse to have anyone help them. Though, little do they know, they are people along the way that will help them, no matter what the two siblings throw at them. The two people may be exactly like them, and refuse to tell them. Meet Porrim and Kanaya Maryam, siblings, like Karkat and Kankri...' _He chuckles as he lays the papers atop his 4th novel on his desk.

"Y9u're funny y9urself, P9rrim." He stands, walking nonchalantly to the door, opening it up a crack.

* * *

A girl by the name of Kanaya walks through the halls of a friend's house, looking for said friend. She has given up looking through each doorway because she'd hear his slight sniffling from his seating place of choice in his room. Her heels click as she walks down the last choice of hallways in his house and the echo bounces off the wall reverberating back to her ears. A soft sniff cuts through her heels echos and she stops. It comes again and she turns to her left, seeing the warning signs similar to 'Do not Disturb' signs on hotel doors at night.

She walks up to the door, opening it. The squeak of the of the door triggers the attention of the sniffling accomplice. Kanaya smiles and walks closer to her friend.

"Karkat." She calls. Shuffling occurs, letting her know that he was here. "Hiding In The Shadows Won't Help You, Karkat."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT KANAYA." He growls at her. She sits down on couch in his room, patting next to her.

"Come. Sit Next To Me, Karkat. Let Me Comfort You Please." A black shadow takes a step out of the corner, out of the shadows, that he was in. Karkat takes that awaited seat next to Kanaya, then huffs almost childishly. "I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING ONES HELP. GO AWAY KANAYA."

She just smiles and shakes her head in response. "Quite The Contrary, Karkat. You Coming Out Of The Depths Of The Shadows Proves You're Allowing Me To Help You." Karkat bites his lip and sniffs again. Kanaya already knows why he's so upset.

Kanaya shuffles to face him, and he looks down, knowing that she knows his issue already. "Look Karkat. Not Everyone Will Live Up To Their Siblings. I Won't Live Up To Porrim, And You Won't Live Up To Kankri's Writing Palace. You Don't Have To, You Don't **Need **To. It's If You Want To. You Hear Me, Karkat?"

He takes a deep breath, turning his head. "You Hear Me?" Kanaya asks again.

"YEA YEA... I HEAR YOU DAMMIT." Kanaya smiles at Karkat. "Good. Now, I Have To Go Shopping For My Newest Clothing Style. Would You Like To Come?" Karkat turns and looks at her, bewildered.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?I WILL NOT BE CAUGHT GOING TO A GIRL STORE. GO GET ROSE TO GO WITH YOU OR SOMETHING. DON'T DRAG ME INTO YOUR CLOTHING BULLSHIT." Kanaya smiles as she giggles to herself. She takes his pale hand and lifts him up, tugging him along.

* * *

No one can pretend. No one can pretend to "fit in" with a new lifestyle. No one can pretend that they can just _take over _their family business. No one can pretend that everything is right with the world. Kankri can't, Porrim can't, not Kanaya nor Karkat. Not even you can pretend everything is right with the world.

* * *

Please review~! First Sadstuck-ish story and I'd love to know all y'all guys opinions. Honestly now, R&R!


End file.
